


You Make my Floppy Disk Hard

by mackerelboy



Category: Free!
Genre: I just wanted to write dumb robot pick up lines, M/M, Robot AU, and completely and utterly done rei, don't even ask, haru is a very smooth robot, hyperactive robot!nagisa, makoto questioning his entire existence, robot!haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelboy/pseuds/mackerelboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R3-Haruka is a smooth talking robot whose target is the head of the Robotic Linguistics Division, Makoto Tachibana. </p><p>Makoto Tachibana did not expect to have sort of attractive robots hit on him when he signed up for this job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Oddly Flirtatious Robot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really dumb but I wanted to write so ta-da. If you're confused about what kind of robot Haru is just imagine a mix between generic robots and robots from Almost Human.

"Was that my hard drive malfunctioning or did I just feel a spark between us?"

Makoto Tachibana sighed at the robot standing in front of him but couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his lips. He'd been working with the R3-Haruka model for a few weeks now. As the head of the Robotic Linguistics Division (RLD) it was his job to make sure each robot had the correct information to speak. Every robot he had checked so far had performed exactly like they should have, however, this one had immediately started spewing dumb pick up lines at Makoto when he stopped in front of him. He still couldn't find the problem and he had started devoting his free time to work with the malfunctioning bot. Each session had started and ended with R3-Haruka flirting with Makoto. Despite it being a robot who was flirting with him, Makoto couldn't help the little jump his heart gave with each line. 

Makoto put down his tools and spoke to the machine, "Why do you always do this?"

R3-Haruka tilted his head. "Please explain the question."

"Why are you always using pick up lines on me?"

"I use these pick up lines because when you stopped to examine my functions I felt like I was short circuiting and it was, as you humans say, life changing."

Makoto rubbed his forehead. He was getting nowhere with the robot. Every time he directly asked why his programming wasn't working properly, he'd just tell Makoto that it was because of him. Studying his info chips didn't give him any clues either. With the lack of information, his boss was not very pleased with him. He was assigned this job to find the problem and fix it so that it wouldn't happen to any of the other robots. He was failing miserably.

"R3-Haruka you may leave for your docking area now."

"That is unfortunate, I was just starting to have fun with you," R3-Haruka said, "And how many times must I repeat myself. You can call me Haru."

Makoto rolled his eyes. For a robot, R3-Haruka had a lot of human-like actions. 

"I will continue to call you by your model name. Now please leave, I need to finish working on some documents."

The robot gave a small frown but then gave the smirk that indicated a goodbye pick up line was about to be delivered.

"Before I leave, I would just like to inform you that tonight my mind will display images of you plugging your USB into my port."

With that said, R3-Haruka turned and left, leaving behind a slightly flustered head of RLD.

\----

At home later that night, Makoto thought about that damned robot. It was the only robot that had ever given him this much trouble. Sure, there had been other robots that had had malfunctions, but they were always fixable. And none of them told him that they wanted to do inappropriate things with him. Also, none of them had made Makoto briefly think about actually doing inappropriate things with them. Yes, Makoto Tachibana was definitely in quite the predicament and if he didn't solve it soon, he might in end up doing something he strongly regretted. Like giving in to a robot's flirtations.

\----

R3-Haruka settled into his docking station, his hardware buzzing. It's been almost two months since he first met Makoto Tachibana yet his wires still surged with electricity every time he saw him. He thought back to the day he was activated.  
~  
He was lined up next to 49 other robots that were exactly like him. They were the Haruka model designed to work at public buildings for information purposes. His assignment was the city's aquarium. His info chips were filled with aquatic words and facts, but as soon as the tall man with amazing brown hair and wonderful green eyes walked in, it felt like he had completely shut down and rebooted within the span of three seconds. Once R3-Haruka had collected himself he found that when it was his turn to be tested, he was throwing all logic out the door.

"Robot 3 of the Haruka model what does a squids diet consist of?" the tester asked.

"I have no information on a squids diet, but my diet consists of your genitalia."

The tester's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. He tried again.

"Where do sea lions live?"

"I do not know where sea lions live, but I do know that I would like to live in your pants."

Blushing fiercely again, the human man wrote down something on his clipboard. 

"R3-Haruka, you will need to be examined to find the fault in your programming. Please stay after the testing is finished."

He was not sure where the words he had spoken had come from, but he was pleased with how they effected the target. And he was more than glad to stay after with the man.  
~  
Haru still wasn't sure why he said those things and he's still not sure why he keeps on saying them. He does know, however, that when Makoto reacts to them he feels like a spark has shocked his chest. As he shuts down for the night, he can't help but wonder if words are all he can manage.


	2. I Don't Want to be Fixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I'm thrilled with the response this has gotten! I do plan on making this longer, but I'm not sure just how long. Thank you guys so much again, and enjoy your dumb pick up lines :)

The door to Makoto's lab hadn't even finished opening before the customary greeting was said.

"You're so hot you're making my circuits over heat."

"How about I dunk them in water to cool them off?"

"Something is informing me that you are not in a pleasant mood."

It was true. Makoto hadn't gotten much sleep and then he woke up to an email from his boss saying that if he didn't work out R3-Haruka's problem soon, he would be facing consequences. He really didn't want to face those consequences because Mr. Matsuoka wasn't known for his easy punishments. Makoto didn't mean to take out his frustration on R3-Haruka, but he just so happened to be the first in the line of fire.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you. It's just that things have been tough," Makoto said letting the robot inside.

"It's fine. I like it when you get feisty."

Makoto rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the grin creeping up on his face. It was the beginning of the third week of experiments, and he wasn't sure of anything else he could try to locate R3-Haruka's problem. He figured he would just start with the usual examination of the info chips. 

He'd already looked at them at least a hundred different times, each time revealing nothing new. They still held all the information they were originally programmed to. Aquatic knowledge. That was it. He scrolled through the assortment of information and couldn't find a single damn thing out of place.

"What is wrong with you," he said under his breath.

Makoto placed the chip back into R3-Haruka's neck. As he was shutting the compartment, the robot in front of him froze. Fearing that he had somehow managed to damage him, he quickly finished and turned to stand in front of bot. He was about to call for assistance when R3-Haruka spoke.

"Sorry to alarm you, but your fingers brushed right over one of my sensors. It was a likable experience, please feel free to do it again."

Yeah, R3-Haruka was just fine. 

"Sorry to disappoint but I really need to find out why you're malfunctioning right now so maybe another time."

"How about after you're finished for today we can examine each other's body for more sensors?"

Makoto's red face could probably be seen from miles away. However, he wasn't blushing so much for what was said as he was for actually liking the idea. R3-Haruka took the silence as an opportunity.

"You have not denied my request yet, Mr. Tachibana. Is it, perhaps, because you want to agree to it?"

"NO!" Makoto practically screamed out. "No," he said again, a little more calmly. "It's just that I find your remarks highly inappropriate for work."

"Would you prefer me to make them outside of work?" R3-Haruka asked.

"I would prefer you to not make them at all."

Makoto knew that was a lie. R3-Haruka also knew that was a lie. But both of them let the comment be. Makoto gave an awkward cough. 

"Okay well moving on." He checked his notes. "I've checked everything that could be related to this malfunction except for your main hardware. I didn't really want to have to check it because removing it and putting it back in could be risky. I wouldn't want to cause any more damage than you already have so I'm going to call up the head of the production department so he can take a look at it."

He found the number in the binder next to the phone and dialed it. While it was ringing, R3-Haruka slipped out another smooth line.

"I am not damaged. My facial recognition software just went haywire when I looked at you."

Makoto was glad R3-Haruka wasn't one of the models that had enhanced senses because it would be highly embarrassing to have the robot notice the skip in his heartbeat. He was embarrassed enough by himself that it was a manufactured machine making him feel things.

The receiver answered the phone and Makoto told him the situation and what he wanted to do. The man agreed and said he'd be there in about 10 minutes. Makoto thanked him, hung up, and turned back to the bot.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you or I think you're damaged, my boss does so I'm going to do everything I can to fix you so I don't lose my job."

"What if I don't desire to be fixed?" 

R3-Haruka was surprised by his own words. Much like the first words he had spoken to Makoto, he didn't know where these ones came from. But he felt it deep in his hard drive that they held meaning. 

Makoto didn't know how to respond. A robot, who was supposed to have the bare minimum of emotions (if any at all) was suddenly admitting things that some humans had trouble with. R3-Haruka had said it in such a way that it had Makoto wondering if fixing him was the right thing to do. The emotion that this robot had was so odd and true that it would be a shame for it to disappear. Yes, they needed to find the problem so it wouldn't happen again, but did they really have to fix it? Yes, they did. It was what the boss wanted and Makoto wasn't going to challenge him.

"That's not up to me, R3-Haruka. I'm sorry but I have my orders. I don't have a choice." Makoto said in a soft voice.

"There's always a choice. And, please, call me Haru." 

"I-I can't- Haru there's no-" He tried explaining that there really wasn't anything he could do. He searched desperately for more words but could find none. Thankfully, he was saved by a light knock on his lab door. After another second of looking at the robot, he tore his gaze away and got up to let the head of production in. 

"Thank you for coming Mr. Ryugazaki."

"It's Rei. Please." The man said, pushing up his red glasses. He took a look at R3-Haruka. 

"You said he has a voice malfunction?"

"Yeah," Makoto nodded his head, "a pretty strange one. Do you want to see?" 

"Yes, please."

Makoto walked in front of Haru and stared him in the eye.

"Give me the best line you've got."

"What kind of line, Mr. Tachibana?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

"I am failing to understand. Please ask a specific question relating to aquatic life."

Makoto couldn't believe this. Was Haru really acting like he was working just fine? 

"Haruka, I'm going to dunk you in water I swear to god." He whispered angrily. 

A neutral expression answered his threat. Rei looked confused.

"Tachibana, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with this robot. Why are you wasting my time? I could be designing new models right now." 

Makoto looked at Rei with an exasperated look on his face. 

"I'm sorry Rei. I don't know what's going on. He usually only says pick up lines. Please, could you just take a look at him for me. I swear I'm not wasting your time."

Rei sighed and pushed his glasses up again, moving towards R3-Haruka.

"I'm going to look at his info chips first before I look at his main hardware."

Makoto didn't bother to tell him he wouldn't find anything.

While he was busy opening the compartment to retrieve the chips, Makoto saw Haru mouthing something.

"You must have access to my start up software because you turn me on."

If Makoto had a hose, he would definitely be spraying a certain robot. 

After Rei had looked at the info chips and put them back in, he spoke.

"I didn't find anything wrong with the info chips, and seeing as he's behaving normally, I'm not going to open up his main hardware."

Makoto opened his mouth, ready to protest. Rei held up a hand. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to put a perfectly good robot in risk just because of a few claims you've made. I see no evidence to support why I should risk it. These robots aren't cheap, you know. I'm sorry, but unless you give me valid proof that this robot is malfunctioning, I can't do anything. I'm going to report this check today to Mr. Matsuoka. I'm sure once he realizes nothing is wrong, he'll tell you to leave the bot."

Seeing no way to convince him, Makoto let him leave.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ryugazaki for wasting your time."

"It's fine. Have fun with your robot."

Makoto chose to not acknowledge the sarcasm. The door closed behind Rei, and Makoto glared at Haru.

"Why would you do that?" He demanded.

"Ooh you should use that tone more often. It says my wires ablaze with want."

"This is not the time, R3-Haruka. I'm serious. Why would you not show him. He could've helped fix you!"

"I told you before." Haru said, his voice serious. "I do not wish to be fixed."

Makoto sent him back to his docking station. He went willingly, not even bothering to say a goodbye line. Makoto didn't even realize the usual goodbye was missing. He was too caught up in his frustration and confusion over the stupid robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't thank everyone enough for reading this! Over 100 kudos and almost 1500 hits like wow that's amazing. And a special thanks to elkipalki on tumblr for drawing a wonderful fanart of this! You're amazing! And yes, I will be introducing more characters as the story progresses. This is also unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes please tell me and I can fix them :)


	3. Broken Noses and Hyperactive Shota Bots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R3-Haruka really isn't as smooth as he'd like you to believe. 
> 
> Rei is completely done with uncontrollable blonde robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sacrificed my sleep for this chapter. But that's okay because this is my favorite chapter so far. It was so fun to write. And also, thanks to everyone who continues to support my stupid robot story :)

"Would you like to see if your software is compatible with my hardware?"

No no no. That wouldn't work. He couldn't just blurt out another sexual line. It wouldn't work this time. Not after he practically spilled his theoretical heart out to Makoto. What he needed was a thoughtful one. One that made Makoto realize he wasn't just filled to the cap with innuendos. Haru scanned his databases for something. 

"There are many metaphorical fish in the sea but you're the only one that's caught my eye."

No. Too cliché.

"I'll stop loving you when my galvanized bolts rust."

No. Too straightforward. 

"My data storage banks are telling me that 'happiness' starts with 'h' so why does mine start with 'u'?"

Yes. That would do nicely. Haru took a moment to thank his creator for allowing him access to the internet. Haru checked his internal clock. It was almost time for his daily session with Makoto. Saying he was a little bit nervous would be illogical. Robots do not get nervous. It's not in their programming. But then again, something was already "wrong" with R3-Haruka's programming so maybe nervousness got thrown in the jumble too.

He unplugged from his docking station and set out for the Head of the Robotics Linguistics Division's lab. He passed his other models and found it disconcerting that so many bots shared the same face as his. He wondered if they thought the same thing, but then answered his own question with a no. No because they were programmed correctly. With information not emotions. If you were to ask them that question, you'd get a blank look and a "I do not compute. Please restate the question."

Haru sometimes wished that he had remained normal and never saw the horrible face of Makoto Tachibana. But then he'd remember feeling as if his wires were tied in knots whenever he looked upon the man, and those wishes went away. Haru wouldn't have liked never knowing what an electric shock throughout the body felt like caused by one glance. Or the feeling of an overloaded system as a hand brushed against a sensor. Being programmed properly was definitely something Haru didn't regret. He'd have to thank whoever made the error.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he had reached the lab door. He promptly smashed into it and heard a crunch. He felt his nose. The metal plate had most likely snapped. Haru was grateful he didn't feel pain. All he felt was a slight discomfort. And slight embarrassment as he realized Makoto was watching him through the glass. 

_Wow, way to keep up your smooth persona._

Makoto opened the door and Haru could see the unwilling amusement in his eyes. 

"That looked like it hurt," Makoto said.

"It couldn't have hurt worse than when you fell from the controversial Heaven."

_Smooth once again. And I didn't even plan that one._

Haru saw Makoto's eye twinkle for just a second before he turned his back and led Haru inside. He watched as the taller man gathered supplies, different from what was usual. Makoto beckoned Haru to sit in front of him. Once the robot was seated, Makoto spoke.

"Obviously I'm not going to let you walk around with a broken nose. I've got enough experience up my sleeve to fix up your plating."

He grabbed a small knife and made an incision in the skin-like material near the nose. It was strange how closely the plastic composite resembled actual skin. 

Years before Haru's blueprints were even drawn, robots had been simply made out of metal. They had no resemblance to humans. Now, since robots were increasingly becoming part of the population, people thought it would be better if they looked like humans. Thus, new models were manufactured with striking resemblance to humans. 

Makoto peeled back the layer and exposed the broken metal plate. He used pliers to realign the two pieces. He then very carefully took a mini blowtorch and welded the pieces together. Finishing up, Haru couldn't help but realize how close they were. Feeling like it was the right time, he used the line he'd searched for before he came.

"My data storage banks are telling me that 'happiness' starts with 'h' so why does mine start with 'u'?" He waited for a reaction.

The hands sealing the nose back up paused for a second.

"Maybe you should check again, I don't think that's right."

Despite the words sounding like they were brushing Haru off, the bot could hear the fondness in Makoto's voice. And if his fingers lingered for a second after he was done, neither of them mentioned it. And if there was a certain feeling in the air while they proceeded with the usual routine, it wasn't mentioned either. But Haru knew something was changing, and that set his wires buzzing with electricity. Every wire, every piece of him was surging with power. The sheer amount of energy running through him was enough to power the entire world.

—

Rei Ryugazaki did not have time to be dealing with this. He should be working on designing the latest work robot, not trying to fix almost every single one of the Nagisa models, also known as the hyperactive model. His second in command would normally do this, but seeing as she was out with the flu, he had to take over.

The models didn't need much fixing. Just a little maintenance on their over all appearance. However, this simple task was made extremely difficult by the bots. It wasn't really their fault. They were programmed to work at daycares and elementary schools. They were supposed to be fun and active for the children. They were also supposed to behave themselves when they were told. But one of the robots, R17-Nagisa, had taken it upon himself to lead the squad of robots into a hyperactive rampage of death. 

Okay, so maybe Rei was exaggerating just a little bit, but still. The bots were completely out of control. He managed to get a good ten of them fixed and sent them on their way before they could join in again. It was the last fifteen that were giving him a headache. He took off his glasses and rubbed his nose.

"Would you please behave and let me modify your features for one second? I promise you can act like idiots once I'm done. But right now I need cooperation." He called out to the room.

"But Rei-chaaannn!! We're having so much fun!" It was the evil leader.

If he could just take him out, then the others might admit defeat and follow orders. He thought for a moment.

_If I was an evil little shit, what would get my attention?_

He got it.

"Hey R17 come here I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" 

"You need to come here first."

"Whyyy?" 

"It's a secret. I can only tell you. None of the others can know." Rei hated lying, but he was desperate. 

"How do I know you're not lying to me just so I'll go over there and you'll do whatever it is you do and then I'll be fixed?" 

Damn. The blonde bot was onto him.

"You know, I'm not as dumb as I look." 

Rei chewed his lip. He had another idea. One that was most likely to get him in trouble with his superiors. The trouble might just be worth it though. He was tired and frustrated and wanted to leave the company of these wild robots. 

"If you come over here right now and let me fix you I'll give you access to a different part of the building for a whole day so you can have fun there." 

Rei was pretty sure he couldn't do that, but the way R17-Nagisa's eyes lit up made him not care. He was finally getting somewhere.

"I get to leave this section and go do whatever I want in a different one for a whole day?"

"As long as it's nothing illegal. I'd like to keep my job."

Even allowing access to another part of the building to a crazy robot was bad enough. Having him do something really bad would definitely put his job on the line. 

"And I have to accompany you to make sure you don't do something that'll ruin my career."

Rei felt like he was going to regret that one later on. R17-Nagisa's face lit up with pure joy. 

"I get to go explore and be with Rei-chan? This is the greatest news ever!"

"Only if you get over here right now."

The robot happily obliged. Rei worked on facial coding while R17-Nagisa smiled like he'd just won the lottery. He finished the coding and told him he could leave. The cheerful bot practically skipped towards the door. Before exiting, though, he turned around and blew a kiss.

"Thank you Rei-chan! I can't wait until we get to explore!"

Blushing from the blown kiss, Rei waved his hand in goodbye. Shaking his head, he started working on the other robots who had calmed down as soon as their leader had given in. Rei felt that later on he would deeply regret the decisions he made today. But for right now, he enjoyed the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with R17-Nagisa and his crazy antics until a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to cottontale for letting me run my ideas passed her. 
> 
> So we get more Rei (yay!) and Nagisa is introduced! How fun is that? I hope you enjoyed this cause it was really fun to write and looking for pick up lines is always a good experience. Also points to you if you got the Star Trek reference


	4. Glitchy Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are confusing, furniture is moved, hands are touched, and bosses come into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap crackle pop I'm back let the robo party start. I'm sorry for the long wait and you can see the end notes for my explanation

"I think I need to get my internal Global Positioning System fixed because I seem to be getting lost in your eyes."

Makoto gave Haru a fond smile. There was just no way he would be able to control it this time. Lately he'd been having a harder time fighting his feelings. At the beginning he could just brush the robot off, but with each passing day Haru's affections were making Makoto fall harder. He found it worrisome because for one, this was a robot and how in the hell was this going to work. And secondly, _this was a robot what the hell._

Pushing his thoughts away, Makoto addressed Haru who had moved to his usual spot. 

"Actually, we won't be doing the usual experiments today."

"Oh?" Haru cocked his head, "Will we be engaging in _other_ experiments then?" 

Makoto let out a nervous laugh at the suggestive tone. 

"Um no. I thought I'd make you useful and have you help me do some physical work around here."

The robot raised his eyebrows at the wording. 

Realizing how Haru perceived his statement, he quickly backtracked.

"Oh gosh no. Not like _that_ kind of physical. Why would you even think- never mind I know why _you'd_ think that. But no," Makoto took a breath, flustered, "I just meant that I've been meaning to move some things around in here, and I thought since you're here anyway an extra set of hands might be helpful."

He looked at Haru to see if he grasped his meaning this time and saw that the robot was laughing. Literally laughing at him. His shoulders were shaking, and his eyes were lit up. But his laugh didn't sound how Makoto thought it would. Instead of a light airy sound, it sounded like he was glitching. Peals of glitching noises laced with static flowed from his mouth. To describe it in one word would be adorable. 

"Don't laugh at me, it's not funny." He whined. 

"I'm sorry, but when you are flustered it is just so cute."

He blushed and ducked his head. 

"Shut up and help me move things."

Letting out one last glitchy laugh, Haru moved from his spot and stood next to Makoto. 

"Where do you want to begin?"

Makoto pointed to the shelving in the corner.

"I want to move that so it's not so tucked away, and then I want to move my desk so I have a better view into the hallway."

Haru nodded and they got to work. The shelves were moved to the center of the back wall. His desk was placed in front of that, directly facing the glass wall that displayed the hallway of the building. His technical equipment was moved to the left side of the room, and they were just finishing up the seating area when Haru dropped the end of the couch they were carrying. 

"What happened?" Makoto asked, setting his end of the furniture down. 

Haru held up his right hand. 

"I think I dislocated my finger."

Makoto placed the robot's hand in his much larger one, and prodded the finger in question. He bent it this way and that. He pressed against the joints, and finding nothing out of place, looked up at Haru. 

He was surprised to find the robot's cheeks tinted pink. This close he could see the wiring underneath his artificial skin glowing. Having an inkling as to what caused Haru to flush, he dropped the bot's hand. 

"Haru," he asked slowly, "do you have a thing with your hands."

"I do not compute."

"Do you have sensors on your hands? Like the one on your neck I accidentally touched that one time?"

Haru bit his lip. That was all the confirmation Makoto needed. 

"So you really didn't dislocate your finger, you just wanted me to touch your hand?" He asked in disbelief. 

He really shouldn't have been surprised. He should've seen that one coming. 

"I do not compute."

"Okay, Haru, okay. Whatever you say. Let's finish moving this stuff."

They did so in silence, each contemplating the recent event. Haru was both happy yet sad at the same time. Happy because Makoto took the bait, but sad because he didn't take it for very long. He was hoping to have him hold his hand a little longer. 

Makoto's mind was racing a million thoughts a minute. One of the main topics of his brain, however, was how he was probably going to Hell for finding this new information intriguing.

Yes, Haru had manipulated him into messing with his hands. Yes, if Makoto had known that he was so sensitive on his hands he wouldn't have touched them so much. But, and he was ashamed to admit it, he sort of maybe liked the robot's reaction. 

_"I am definitely going to Hell,"_ Makoto thought. 

When they were finished, Makoto shuffled his feet awkwardly. He hoped Haru hadn't sensed his thoughts somehow. 

"Uh I guess you can go now. There's nothing more to do here." He said almost regretfully. 

The robot looked almost disappointed. Before Makoto could say anything else, however, there was a knock on his door. He saw his boss, Rin Matsuoka, through the glass. He was alarmed. Had he done something wrong? No, he couldn't have.

He crossed the room and let Mr. Matsuoka in. Makoto offered him a chair, but the red haired man shook his head. 

"This won't be long," he said, clasping his hands behind his back, "but I do wish for the robot to leave before I speak with you."

Makoto nodded and looked at Haru. His face was blank, the expression he gave everyone else except Makoto in place. He walked swiftly out the door, turned right and walked until he was out of sight. Makoto turned to his boss. 

He looked ready for business with a crisp suit and sturdy posture. The hair pulled back into a ponytail suggested that he was laid back, but Makoto knew different. Mr. Matsuoka was very strict. Makoto looked for a sign on his face about the reason of this meeting but found none. 

"Mr. Ryugazaki told me that you asked him to examine R3-Haruka's main drive, but when he got here, the robot seemed to be fine. Care to explain?"

Always straight to the point. 

"Well you see, sir, R3-Haruka really is malfunctioning, but he's taken it upon himself to act like he's not in the presence of others. It sounds silly, but it's the truth."

Mr. Matsuoka studied his face. 

"I trust you, Mr. Tachibana. However, we have deadlines to meet and if you can't find and fix the robot's problem in two weeks, unfortunately we're going to have to shut him down and scrap him."

Makoto looked at him, stunned. Scrap Haru? He couldn't let that happen. 

"But, sir, it's only a minor problem and it only seems to happen around me so maybe if we put him in his work environment he would stop."

He was grasping at straws, but he couldn't let Haru go so easily. 

"I know you've probably grown attached the robot, but we can't let a broken bot out into the field. It would be bad business on our part. I'm sorry, but this is what has to be done. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to some other business."

When his boss had left, Makoto sat down in his chair. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't let Haru be scrapped. It wasn't fair. He was just starting to sort out his strange feelings for the bot. But then again, having him be scrapped would make it easier for Makoto to move on with his life. No, no, no. Since when was the easiest option the right one? And anyway, Haru had his own feelings, and being shut down and scrapped would crush him. Makoto couldn't let that happen to him. 

The other option was to fix Haru, but Makoto didn't even know where else to look for problems. Haru probably wouldn't even let him fix him if he did find the problem. He'd more than told Makoto he didn't want to be fixed. It was like being fixed was the worst thing that could happen to him. That made Makoto's heart ache. 

There had to be another way. There just had to be. And if there wasn't then he would make another way. He'd do whatever it took. For Haru. For that weird bot who made Makoto question his morals, Makoto would do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh so basically I've just been a lazy bum and I didn't really have any inspiration for this but now I do and I've even got the next chapter brewing in my mind so that will be up sometime soon hopefully.
> 
> There was going to be the reigisa date in this chapter but then I had an idea so it's going to be next chapter. 
> 
> And Rin might know something about getting attached to robots idk I guess we'll see. 
> 
> Btw you can find me on tumblr at asstrashkuroo.tumblr.com where you can find updates on my writing and also me crying over anime boys so yes definitely check that out. And if you have any fanart or anything the tag for the fic is #fic: you make my floppy disk hard


	5. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't underestimate the daycare bot's punching power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L o l. I said I would have this up over the weekend. Oops.

Rei really wondered what he'd gotten himself into. It was supposed to be his day off, but here he was, getting dragged through the hallways of his job by a very enthusiastic robot. 

He let out a pained yelp.

"R17-Nagisa stop pulling so hard," he stopped trying to keep up with the blond bot, "you're going to rip my arm out of the socket."

He wrist was released and he, maybe a little dramatically, massaged it. 

"But the day won't last forever and we need to hurry so we can do everything." Wide eyes looked up at him. "Also, I'll stop pulling you if you stop calling me R17-Nagisa."

Rei sighed. 

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Just Nagisa." He tugged at Rei's arm again. "Now let's get going we have things to do, places to be, and people to meet!"

Rei rubbed his temple with his free hand. He really should've thought this out more, but even if he had, he doubted that Nagisa would have followed his plan anyway. 

_Just please don't do anything too bad_.

-

He jinxed it. Okay, so that's not entirely true since Nagisa really didn't do anything bad, it was the asshole of a man.

But still, he should've kept his mind mouth shut. Because then there would've been a slight chance that he would escape from this day unscathed. 

But he thought it. 

And there's no going back. 

The first half of the day went by without too much trouble. However, Rei was positive that the phrases _"Nagisa don't touch that", "Sorry, sir, excuse us",_ and _"Leave the poor man alone Nagisa",_ were now a permanent part of his vocabulary. He was also positive that _"But Rei-chaaaan"_ would for ever be echoing in the back of his mind. 

It was when Rei stopped for lunch when all hell broke loose. 

And, no. He wasn't being over dramatic this time. 

The two of them were waiting in line at the cafeteria in the building. Rei had suggested that Nagisa go sit down at a table and wait since he didn't need food, but the robot insisted he stay with Rei. 

"What are you getting, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked. 

"My usual."

"What's your usual?"

"Food."

Nagisa frowned, glaring up at Rei. 

"What kind of food?"

"The kind you eat."

He smirked at the huff the robot emitted. This was payback for being dragged around like a rag doll. 

"Will you let me try some?"

"Nagisa, you can't eat food."

The bot latched on to Rei's shoulder. He pulled him down sideways, making them eye-to-eye. For being quite a bit smaller than Rei, he was incredibly strong. One of the perks of being mechanical he guessed. 

"But Rei-chaaaan," there were those famous words again. 

Rei adjusted his glasses. 

"Sorry, Nagisa. It's not going to happen."

Nagisa gave him an adorable pout- _wait, what._

_Did I just call him adorable?_

"Rei-chan is so mean."

Rei was about to respond when he heard a gruff voice come from behind them. Nagisa let go of Rei like he was burned and turned on his heel to face the body of the voice. 

The man was big. And he had a mustache. He was gruff and looked like he could kill a puppy and have no regrets. Rei was slightly terrified. Nagisa, though, wasn't intimidated at all.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" The robot demanded. 

The man's low voice was threatening, "I said, 'fucking fags.'"

Nagisa stilled. Rei bristled. Almost everybody's eyes were on them. 

"Please don't use that kind of language. It's rude and offensive." Nagisa warned. 

"Don't tell me what to do, poof."

"Hey!" Rei jumped in, "Don't talk to him like that!"

The burly man turned to him.

"What're you gonna do 'bout it?"

Rei spluttered, not use to these kind of confrontations. He could see somebody calling for security, thankfully. 

"That's what I thought. You fag robot fuckers never have anything to say. Honestly, banging robots? What the fuck. That's a whole other level of fucked up."

Rei was boiling, and dammit he was a robot scientist not a boxing champion, but he wanted to punch the guy. He probably would have if Nagisa hadn't decided to do it right then. 

His fist connected with the guy's jaw and there was a loud crack. The guy spit out blood and two teeth. For a daycare robot, Nagisa could really pack a punch. 

Lashing out like that might not have been the best move though, despite how good it felt to watch him get decked. He rose to his full height, towering over them. Nagisa and Rei looked at each other then quickly dodged out of the way of the man's flying fists.

Thankfully, the security came right at that moment. They went in between the fighting sides, well more like one fighting side and one side trying not to get hit, and restrained the man. It wasn't an easy task, but they managed it. The security dragged him away. 

One of the guards approached them, asking them questions about the fight. Rei was going to explain, but was interrupted by a woman with red hair in a ponytail. She seemed familiar. 

"Officer, the fight was entirely the other man's fault. He was spewing rude and offensive slurs at these two and they were provoked. There'll be no need to detain or question them."

The guard nodded and left, completely trusting the woman's word without a comment. Rei was confused, but then he realized who she was. 

"Sorry, but aren't you Gou Matsuoka?" 

She smiled at Rei. 

"Yes I am, why?"

"I'm just surprised you eat here in the cafeteria with the rest of the workers." He hoped he didn't sound rude. 

"I like to keep an eye on my employees every now and again. Just to make sure things like this don't happen often. They don't do they?" She laughed and looked at the two men. 

Both of them flushed a light shade of pink. 

Nagisa spoke up, "I'm sorry about that, I was just really mad and-"

She cut him off, "No need to apologize. He was being awful. Now if you'll excuse me," she checked her watch, "I have a meeting to get to. Enjoy the rest of your day." She left with a wave. 

No longer hungry, Rei led Nagisa out of the cafeteria. He knew just where to go to after that incident. 

"Nagisa, I'm sorry your day was ruined by that," he talked as they walked, "if you want I can take you out again when there aren't rude people around." 

Rei could not believe he was making that offer. 

_I must be losing my mind._

Nagisa smiled up at him. 

"Don't worry about it Rei-chan. He was just a big bully. But I would love to have another day with you!"

Rei absolutely did not blush at that what are you saying. 

He coughed awkwardly, "Well, the day's not over yet. I have someone I think you'd like to meet, if you want to go see him."

Nagisa bounced up and down. 

"Of course! I love meeting new people. It's so exciting!"

As they made there way to the Linguistics Division, Nagisa chatted Rei's ear off. It was like the robot had completely brushed aside the incident in the cafeteria. But Rei knew better. His outlook on the bot had changed. Sure, he was loud and most of the time obnoxious, but when his friends (is that what they are?) are insulted, he doesn't stand for it. Rei admires him for that. 

The trek to Makoto Tachibana's office was short. He figured he could check up on his progress with R3-Haruka, while he let Nagisa make a new friend. 

Rei knocked on the office door. He saw Mr. Tachibana lift his head from his hands through the glass. He had a worn expression on his face. Thinking it was because of the problematic robot, he thought nothing of it and let himself in when he received a nod from the man at the desk. 

Rei walked swiftly to stand in front of Makoto. Nagisa was literally bouncing up and down again from excitement. He was looking at everything in the room, soaking it all in. Rei thought he was going to blow a gasket if he got any more excited. 

"Hello, Mr. Tachi-," Rei was cut off with a quick and painful jab to the ribs. 

"Hi! I'm Nagisa!" The robot had elbowed Rei out of the way and took his place in front of Mr. Tachibana. 

Suppressing the urge to groan, he stepped beside Nagisa. 

"What have I told you about manners, Nagisa?"

"Right, sorry."

He didn't seem sorry at all. That didn't surprise Rei. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tachibana," Rei said with an apologetic look, "Nagisa can get a little too excited sometimes."

"Oh, it's fine." He said with a wave of his hand. 

Despite his words, his face looked like he wasn't fine at all. He looked at the pair with an almost...wistful expression? 

"Is something wrong?" Rei's voice was laced with concern. 

Makoto swallowed hard. He looked up, and Rei thought he could see the beginning of tears in his green eyes. 

"It's, uh, nothing really. I shouldn't even really care this much honestly." He was rambling. "I just grew so attached to him and now he's gone. And I'm not really sure what to do anymore."

Completely baffled by this news, Rei asked, "I'm sorry, did you lose a pet?"

Okay, now there were definitely tears in his eyes. He even thought he saw one slip down his cheek. 

_Oh no, what did I say?_

"No. It's Haru. They scrapped him."

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reigisa is so cute I'm puking. Goodbye world I am gone I cannot handle them. 
> 
> Tbh I say I want a Nagisa robot but I'd probs turn him off after day 1. I'd be much better off with a Haru bot but I guess it's too late for that now LOL OOPS. 
> 
> If I ever tell you I'll update on a certain day don't believe me. I'm a dirty liar who likes to procrastinate. 
> 
> Also check the tumblr tag #fic: you make my floppy disk hard or just #you make my floppy disk hard for wonderful fanart :)
> 
> One last thing. Technically speaking, it's still April Fools day somewhere in the world when I posted this so yeah APRIL FOOLS the real ending to this chapter will be up sometime idk when please refer to point 3 of this end note. 
> 
> Lea do not kill me.


End file.
